Third time is a charm
by NinaK.05
Summary: Kate and Rick meet in a few different ways until they finally start hanging out together - mostly because of their kids. How will they deal with the love that grows in them? Will Kate stop mourning the death of her children's father? What will their relationship be like? - Totally AU
1. Chapter 1

**Castle and its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC channel. Noah and Hanna, though, are my lovely creation.**

* * *

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been in that stupid line for hours now and she was extremely tired. Her father said pregnancy suited her, but she just felt like a huge whale and missed her feet. If any co-worker saw her at that moment, she'd be damn screwed. Firstly, because she shouldn't have been standing for such a long time and, secondly - and more importantly -, because they'd find out she was a fangirl.

The woman standing next to her favorite author called 'next' and the line moved forward. Only three more women in front of her and then she would finally go home and get the rest she deserved, which included a nice bubble bath. She could see him - Richard Castle - from where she was standing. He was so much more handsome than his pictures on the back cover or on Cosmo. His blue eyes piercing and glowing as he smiled and scribbled something on the woman's book and his publisher called 'next' once more.

Only two more to go. She felt a kick and wondered which of the babies was responsible for that. She could remember clearly the day she found out they weren't only twins, but a boy and a girl. She wished Will could be there, sharing that moment with her... It upset her that her kids would never meet their father because some SOB had decided to target and kill him.

Kate stopped staring at the blanc spot in front of her when it was her turn to come forward to the table and get 'In a Hail of Bullets' signed. It wasn't the latest book, but it was her favourite, completely worn out by the numerous times she'd read it after her mother's murder. Her father's way to deal with her death had been to drown himself in the bottle, hers had been his book.

She smiled sweetly and handed him the book. "Who should I make it out to?" he asked her, not bothering to look up.

"Kate. Kate Beckett." she replied softly and he finally looked at her and she got lost in those bright blue eyes, but quickly snapped out of it, reminding herself that she had just lost Will.

He took some more time checking her out and noticed the swollen belly. His smile grew wider. "How far along are you?"

"38 weeks. A boy and a girl."she said proudly.

"Wow, twins! Congratulations. I have a little girl myself. She's 4 and extremely smart. That's not just the father in me speaking." he joked.

"She sounds sweet." he scribbled on her book and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kate"

The night before, she had planned to meet up with her best friend - Lanie (who was the only one aware of her fan situation, besides her father) - before heading home from the book signing. So, as soon as she got her book signed, she went to Lanie's apartment.

It wasn't a long cab ride, but it seemed like an eternity. The kicking was more frequent as her children moved around and she was starting to think it might be Braxton-Hicks contractions. She still had a couple of weeks until due date. When she knocked on Lanie's door, she started to feel warm liquid coming down her legs and froze. "Kate? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke." she replied astonished. Lanie grabbed her and rushed to the garage, anything but shoving her in the passenger's seat of her car and driving to the hospital as fast as she could. After 12 tiring and painful hours, Kate gave birth to Noah and Hanna Beckett. She wanted to honor her mother somehow, but calling her daughter Johanna would hurt too much, so she went for the short version.

"I'm so proud of you, Katie." her dad said when he entered the room full of balloons and teddy-bears her friends from the precinct had brought to her babies. "They are beautiful. Little Hanna looks just like you."

Kate smiled sweetly and looked down at her children. Hanna did look like her, green eyes and all, but Noah looked exactly like Will, same blue eyes, same nose structure. She just couldn't wait to take them home.

* * *

Her beautiful babies were two and a half months old, brown curls on top of their heads and joy in their eyes. They enjoyed laying with her hair and necklace when she sang for them to sleep and had the cutest toothless smile ever. She enjoyed taking them to a ride in the park - even though they weren't old enough to play yet -, just to see the trees and be in the sun early in the morning as she tried to show them how beautiful the world actually was. That day, though, she'd decided to take them to the mall.

She wanted to buy them some toys. She was setting a nursery, so they'd sleep somewhere other than her now cramped bedroom and have their own space. Her father helped her paint one wall blue and the other pink, leaving two of them white. Javier and Kevin had set the cribs and some shelves for the toys plus a changing table. She hoped to create a nice place for them to grow up in, at least until they were forced to move to a bigger apartment.

Kate strolled around the large hallways in the mall, checking toy and furniture stores. She came across a clothing store just for kids from 0-8 years old and couldn't help but stop by. She found onesies for her babies in many different colours and chose a few to buy.

As soon as she paid for them, Kate noticed a little redhead girl, not older than six, playing with her babies, but saw a couple of fat tears running down the girl's cheeks. "Hi, sweetie. I'm Kate and these are Noah and Hanna."

"I'm Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis. May I ask why are you crying?"

"I can't find my-my daddy." the girl sobbed, more tears sliding down her chubby face. She hugged Kate's legs and the older woman was taken aback by that action. "Can you help me, please? Daddy said not to talk to strangers, but you seem nice."

"Your daddy is right, sweety. You shouldn't talk to strangers, but you see this here?" she moved her trench coat aside so the girl could see the badge. Even though Kate was on maternity leave, she always walked with her badge holstered in her belt, in case she'd need it. When the girl nodded, she continued. "I work with the police, so I can help you. Do you know your daddy's cell phone number?" She asked, handing her own cell phone to the girl.

"Yeah, he thought me that." she took the phone from Kate's hand and dialed the number. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm so sorry! This is Ms. Kate's phone. She's a police officer and lent it to me." she listened carefully to whatever her father was saying, then covered the speaker and asked. "Ms Kate, what store is this?"

"Tic-tac-toe, honey. Like the game."

"Tic-tac-toe, daddy. Okay, I'll wait here." she hung up and gave the phone back to Kate. "Can you please wait here with me?"

"Yes, Alexis."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She took th girl's hand and guided her to the store's entrance. Alexis continued to play with the babies as they waited for her father. Soon, Alexis ran off and a man picked her up.

"Daddy!"

"Oh, Alexis. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. I won't. Come on, I want you to meet Ms Kate! She's the lady with the twin babies!" she stated and dragged her father towards Kate, who was trying to calm down her crying son. She had her back to them as she rocked the small child in her arms and soon he stopped crying and went back to sleep. She layed him back on the stroller, when she felt a tiny hand tugging on the hem of her shirt. "Ms Kate, this is my daddy."

Kate turned around and came across familiar blue eyes. Once more, she got lost in them, consumed by the depth of his gaze. She felt like the world around her didn't matter. Well, it didn't until her daughter's crying blew up the bubble she was in. "Hey, baby, it's okay. Momma's here." she rocked the girl just as she had previously done with the boy.

"That's Hanna, and the little boy is Noah. They're really cute, daddy.

"I see they are. So, Kate, Kate Beckett, thank you for helping my daughter."

"Oh, it was nothing, Mr. Castle." She was grinning, but then suddenly she wasn't. "Wait a second... You remember my name?"

"Well, it's not everyday I sign a copy of my first and least popular book. You're probably the first and the only one. If I may ask, why did you bring that specific book? Why not one of the Storm novels like everybody else?"

"It helped me go through a hard time in my life." she stated and he got the message not to push her. "That's all, and it's my favorite."

He smiled widely and it made her heart melt. What the hell was wrong with her? She was still supposed to be grieving, wasn't she? Why did Richard Castle make her feel so at ease? "I'm glad."

Hanna calmed down and Kate set her back on the stroller. "I'd better get going. It's almost time to feed those two and the mall isn't the most appropriate place to do it. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Castle. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Alexis."

"Thank you, Ms Kate."

And then she left, not daring to glance back at him. She could feel his eyes on her back, following every movement she made, but he didn't stop her, too scared that she might think less of him if he sounded anything like hitting on her.

* * *

3 years later

Kate finally finished the paperwork of their latest case. It had taken almost a week to do so and miraculously Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, the detectives on her team, had helped her do so. They didn't enjoy paperwork - who did? - but they enjoyed Kate Beckett's death glare even less.

Captain Montgomery called her in his office later that day and forced her to take some vacation days as both Thanksgiving and her birthday were coming. She hated being away from her as any other workaholic, but looking at the bright side of it, she would be home with her kids and enjoy what was left of fall.

Hanna and Noah were growing up too fast, in her opinion. They already spent 3 days a week at a daycare near her apartment. When they weren't there, they'd stay with Jim, her father. He loved to take care of his grandchildren - and spoil them! He had started alcoholism rehab when he found out Kate was pregnant so he could help her through it.

Kate was proud of her no ordinary family, she loved all of them and, although sometimes she missed Will, her kids didn't seem to. She had named them Beckett, after all, she was a single mother, and the kids had never asked about him.

She drove to her father's cabin in her Crown Vic and picked them up. She had decided to take them to the park, as it had been a long time since she'd last done so.

After parking the car in her building's garage, she took each kid by the hand and they walked together to Central Park. It was their favorite playground, she'd always taken them there to play and later go out for ice-cream. She would just sit there and watch them interact with other children their age or, sometimes, even read a book.

She had thought them where they could play, not to run to close to the swing set because they could get hurt and that she'd have a regular spot where they could always find her.

Hanna was the complete opposite of Noah. She was shy, calm and way more mature than any other 3-year-old. She had taught them good English and was extending their vocabulary. Sometimes, they had trouble using the past tense, as any other toddler, but she'd correct them and they'd catch it quickly.

Kate head her head down as she rad the latest Derrick Storm novel, by no other than Richard Castle. She could hear faint crying, but didn't find the source until it got louder and she realized it was her son. A redhead girl was pointing at her while holding Noah's hand as he cried. Kate didn't hesitate and ran to them.

"He fell off the slide." the girl explained. "He's got a scraped knee."

"Oh, baby boy. It's okay, there's no need to cry. Momma will kiss it better." she leaned and kiss just above the injury. The crying subsided and, still holding her son to her chest, she turned to the redhead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she replied proudly. "You look familiar..."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you look like -" she was interrupted by her father yelled out her name.

"Alexis!"

The little redhead, Alexis, turned around and waved her tiny hand to her father, who ran to her. "Don't disappear like that again, I was worried sick about you."

Kate couldn't believe her eyes. Richard Castle. Again! Why was she always running into him? One thing she knew for sure now: Rick Castle loved his daughter more than she'd thought - once reading Cosmo magazines. He as well, looked up at her and recognized her. "Kate."

"Hi, Mr. Castle." she smiled and he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We keep meeting whenever my daughter disappears. I never thought I'd see you again after that day at the mall."

"I didn't think we would meet again either, and yet here we are." she felt something bump into her leg and looked down to find a smiling daughter. She ran her hand through the girl's brown curls that now reached just below her shoulder.

"Momma, I'm hungry."

"Me too, momma."

"Ice-cream or Remy's?" she asked her children and each chose one. Rick laughed at her dilemma, but she quickly solved it. "Mr. Noah can have his ice-cream while you eat your burger, sweety." then, she turned to Rick. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure. Come on, Lex. Let's eat something."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my God! This is amazing!" Rick said, with his mouth full from a bite he'd taken of his burger. The action earned him a nudge from Alexis. "Sorry"

"I told you so." Kate replied and watched the kids. Noah was drinking his milkshake and stealing fries from Hanna, who was eating a burger and talking to Alexis, who sat across the table having the same. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well. Well, so were their parents.

"So, Kate, you already know what I do for a living, so, what do you do?"

"Tell you what: you have 3 guesses. If you're right, I'll play your bill as well. If you're wrong, you'll pay mine. Deal?"

"You're on." he shook her hand. "My first guess is lawyer." she shook her head, smiling "Not a lawyer? Come on!"

"I did study law in Stanford, but I'm not a lawyer, no. Next guess."

"Okay... A top model."

"Seriously, Rick? I had twin babies! Even if I once were a top model - which I weren't - my career would be ruined."

"Not really..." she raised a brow at him. "Gisele Bündchen had a baby, Benjamin - if I'm not mistaken - and she still does catwalk." he explained. "As a last guess...an actress?"

"Nope. I'm a cop. Detective, actually."

"A co-cop? That's so hot!" he bit his forefinger excitedly "What kind of detective?" he couldn't help but think why such a gorgeous woman would've chosen to be NYPD, but decided that that was a question for later.

"Homicide."

"Momma puts the bad guys away." Noah said hugging her said. "She's my favorite superhero... I love you, momma!"

"I love you too, baby boy."

"Kate, won't your husband be a bit jealous of you hanging out with us?"

Kate froze. Even though she knew the question would come sometime, she hadn't expected it to be so soon, much less that way. She wasn't ready yet... "I don't have a husband" she replied dryly.

"Boyfriend or partner, then?" he pushed and her eyes filled with tears as memories of Will flooded her mind. She remembered how happy he was the day she told him about the pregnancy.

"Don't cry, momma." both of her kids said in unison, hugging their mother.

At that moment, Rick realized he shouldn't have asked. The woman sitting across from him was on the verge of shedding tears and it was all his fault. Her children, though so young, were so caring he wanted to cry as well. "Kate, I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."

"It's okay, Rick. You couldn't have known. Will... He died a few years ago. A couple of weeks after I told him I was pregnant. He was KIA."

"He was a cop too?"

"No. Special agent with the FBI. He worked child kidnapping and hostage negotiations."

"Do they ask about him?"

"No. Never have." she sighed. "I'd better get going. It's getting late."

"Can we meet again?" he blurted out. "So our kids can play, I mean. Our daughters seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Sure." she scribbled her phone number on a napkin which she handed to him. "Give me a call sometime." she smiled. Their kids bid goodbye and they left.

After batheing both kids, she dressed them in their PJs - cowboys for Noah and Disney Princesses for Hanna. She let them watch The Lion King while eating dinner and tucked them in when the movie was over. She read them Dr. Seuss's stories - which they loved and kissed them good-night.

She went to bed, that night, wondering whether Rick would actually call her later...

November 17th. Her birthday had finally arrived and there would be a small party at her father's cabin, just for family and friends. Her family was restricted to her father - Jim - and her children. Her friends were mostly from work - Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Roselyn, and Montgomery. She'd invited them all, but the Captain and Karpowski wouldn't be able to make it. Ryan would bring his new girlfriend - Jenny - and finally introduce her to them.

When Kate was taking a shower in order to get ready, considering she'd already dressed her children, her phone rang. It was Rick. After a few days, she hadn't expected him to call anymore, but he did as soon as he found some free time and Alexis' schedule matched his. For his surprise it wasn't Kate who answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kate Beckett's phone?"

"Yeah, who wants to talk to momma?"

"This is Rick. Alexis' daddy, from the park and Remy's." he explained to little Hanna over the phone. "Can I talk to your momma, please?"

"Momma's in the shower, it's her birthday and we're going to see Grandpa!" she squealed excitedly.

"Hanna! Who are you talking to?" he heard Kate ask on the other side."

"Rick's on the phone." after a lot of crumbling, Kate got a hold of the cell phone.

"Hi, Rick."

"Hi, Kate. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thank you." she said and smiled to herself. Then, she remembered the party. "My dad's throwing a small party, do you want to come?"

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Oh, please, Rick. You're not imposing. I'm inviting you! Besides, Hanna has been asking to see Alexis again."

"Okay, we'll be there, just text me the address."

AS soon as he got the message, he yelled from the living room. "Alexis, get dressed! We have Kate's birthday party to attend to and I need you to help me choose a nice present!" Less than 5 minutes later, Alexis was bouncing on her feet beside him in the elevator as they exited the apartment building on their way to the nearest store.

* * *

Do you think Kate is going to like it, daddy?" Alexis asked, hopping on the sidewalk as they walked to Kate's father's cabin. She'd chosen a simple silver necklace with a little blue butterfly as a pendent.

"I think she'll love it, Pumpkin." he stopped in front of a nice little house and double-checked the address. "Here we are, honey. Why don't you knock on the door?" she ran ahead of him and did as he asked. They both stopped in their tracks when Kate swung the door open.

She was wearing a green dress, which matched her eyes. Her wavy hair was loose on her shoulders and her legs seemed to go on forever... "Hi, Lex!" Kate leaned over and gave the girl a tight hug. "I'm glad you came. Come in, Hanna's waiting to play with you."

As the little girl ran off, she stood back up to properly greet Rick. "Hey."

"H-Hi, Kate. Uh... Happy Birthday." he said, handing her the present and lightly kissing her cheek. "Alexis chose this for you." he said blushing slightly.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything." she hugged him and opened the box slowly. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. "Oh, Rick, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. They walked right into the living room, where all the guests were. Two men stood with drinks in their hands, one of them being hispanic and the other Irish. Both were laughing about something the African-american lady, who was sitting beside a blonde woman, had said. "Rick, this are Javier and Kevin, they're the two other detectives on my team. This here is Kevin's girlfriend, Jenny, and this is my best friend, Lanie. Guys, this is Rick."

As they all shook hands, Kate asked Lanie about her father's whereabouts. "He's in the backyard with the little ones."

"Okay, thanks." she ran outside. "Dad, come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Momma, Lexie is here... Is Rick here too?" Noah asked, hugging her legs, and she nodded. "I want to see him." she lifted him off the ground and carried him inside, followed by her father and the two girls. They found Rick being questioned in the living room and Noah threw his arms up at him, so he'd hold him.

Rick took him gratefully."Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"I'm good.

"Who is it that you want me to meet, Katie? her father asked, walking in the living room as well, but then he saw Rick standing there, with Noah in his arms. The man whose books had gotten her daughter through her mother's murder. Their - Johanna's and Kate's - favorite author. "Mother of God! You're Richard Castle!"

"_The_ Richard Castle?" both detectives and Lanie asked in unison.

"I don't think there's another one." he joked and ran a hand through Noah's hair.

"Oh, God. I love your books, you describe my job so perfectly. You really are in the biz!" Lanie squealed excitedly and Rick looked at Kate, confused.

"She's an ME."

Jim interrupted the fangirling he knew was happening and presented himself. "I'm Jim Beckett, Katie's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." he shook Jim's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, sir."

The 'party' lasted a few more hours of talk and laughter. After singing ' Happy Birthday to you' and eating the cake, the guests left, all except Rick, whose daughter was sleeping on the couch among with Noah and Hanna. He was sitting on the other couch and couldn't help but here the conversation that was going on between Kate and her father, in the kitchen. "Thank you so much, dad. I gotta go, though. These are going to need the rest."

He hugged her tightly for a moment and Rick watched. "I can't believe my little girl is turning 27. I wish your mother was here to see this and share this moment with us."

"I do too, dad."

Rick, who was paying full attention, wondered what was going on with Kate's mother. How nosy of him! But still, there was always a story, a chain of events that made life what it is, and he was willing, no, he was committed to finding out Kate's.

She offered him a ride hom and he accepted. After settling the kids in the back sit, they took the ones in the front of Kate's Crown Vic. Kate turned the radio on and started to sing the lyrics to "I won't give up." by Jason Mraz. Rick noticed the sadness in her beautiful voice and the sorrow in her eyes. "Kate, may I asked you something?"

"You just did, Writer-Boy." she joked and chuckled. "Sure, go ahead."

"What happened to your mom?" he asked quickly and dropped his head, afraid to face her. The car suddenly stopped. He looked up just enough to see Kate's knuckles going white as she gripped the wheel. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

He heard as she breathed deeply. "She - um - died... a few years ago. She was murdered in and alley. The detectives working the case ruled it out as random gang violence, but I just don't believe it. That's why I became a detective, so I could solve her case. Just a few years after I joined the force I got many leads they had missed at the time and cracked the case wide open. Javier and Kevin are helping me with it, and so is my captain. My dad... he, um, took it kind of hard. He started drinking... I kind of wanted to do the same, but I knew mom wouldn't have waned that for me so I just read your books... They helped me out a lot. But dad is sober now, has been for almost five years. He stopped to help me through the pregnancy." She showed him the watch, which represented the life she'd saved, and then the chain with her mother's ring, representing the life she'd lost.

A couple of stubborn and silent tears slid down her cheek and he wiped them away with his thumb. Still cupping her jaw, he slowly leaned towards her, careful not to scare her away, and placed his lips on hers in some sort of comfort kiss. He'd been wanting to do it since they first met, but he was married to Gina back then.

_"His lips are so soft..." _she thought, not willing to fight the feelings she had for him. He was nice, kind, fun and uncomplicated. He was everything she needed at the moment and, most importantly, he cared.

She pulled away before either of them had a chance to deepen it and smiled softly, her eyes meeting his, pouring all of their emotions in that kind gaze. "Come on, Writer-Boy. Let's get you home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's mind kept drifting off to the previous night, the feeling of Rick's lips on hers, his warm hands on her cheek... She really wanted to see him again, so she called him and invited him and Alexis for the day, though Alexis would stay th night. The Castles accepted the invite and were already on their way. She let both her kids know they'd have visitors and they were very excited about it.

She prepared lunch for the three of them - as the Castles had had lunch already - and gave her kids a nice, warm bath. She framed the Halloween pictures. She had made their costumes herself. Hanna was a Power-puff Girl and Noah was Batman. She wondered which costume Alexis had chosen for that year...

"Hey, Kate." both Castles said when she opened the door for them. Alexis gave her a quick hug and went on a quest to find Hanna and Noah. Rick stood awkwardly by Kate's door.

"Come in, Rick." she said finally and took his hand, dragging him inside, before closing the door. "What's up with you today? You are way too quiet..."

"Uh-nothing, nothing." he babbled.

"You sure?"

"Actually, no. I just - I wanted to say that I'm sorry I kissed you yesterday. It was way out of line, but you were crying and I thought it would comfort you. I really like you but you seem to be on the friendship side of our relationship and I really don't want to ruin what we have -" he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"There's no need to be sorry, Rick. I'm not mad at you. I kinda like you too." she blushed a bit, bit her bottom lip and dropped her head. He cupped her cheek, just as he had done last night, forcing her eyes to meet his He quickly scanned the room, making sure the kids weren't around, and , for the second time in less than 24 hours, he pressed his soft lips to hers.

She welcomed him gratefully and parted her lips to his touch, allowing his tongue to search every inch of the inside of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but she surrendered quickly, as he ran his hand to the small of her back, under the hem of her shirt. Her hands were on his chest and she smiled in the kiss as she felt his heartbeat increasing.

They pulled apart slightly, in a sudden urge to breathe. She rested her forehead on his, breathing him in. The scent of his cologne invading her nostrils. She was still fisting his shirt; her hand didn't move at all. He smiled at her like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush and dove in for another kiss.

This one was slower than the previous and didn't take as long. All he wanted was to taste her again. She not only smelled, but as well tasted like cherries. "You taste like cherries." he whispered as they broke apart.

"You like it?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah." she grinned at the answer, but the grin faded when she heard a scream coming from the kids' bedroom and then, crying. She rushed out of his grip into the bedroom and faced blood All three kids were crying hard, but, as they had their backs to her, she couldn't tell whose the blood was. "Who is hurt?" she asked and, as soon as Rick heard it, he joined her in the doorstep.

Hanna turned around and faced her. The little girl's white shirt was soaked in the front as more blood slid down her neck from her chin. "Come here, baby. let momma see how bad it is." Hanna did as asked and Kate quickly spotted the nasty cut. That would need stitches. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and pressed it to the cut. "I have to take her to the hospital." she told Rick, who picked Noah up and took Alexis hand in his as he followed the brunette out of the apartment, to his car.

"Momma is staying with you, okay? I'll hold your hand and you can squeeze it if you want. You'll only feel a sting, it's not going to hurt." Kate whispered to her daughter, who nodded, and then, pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you, honey."

During the procedure, the girl didn't shed a tear, but kept squeezing Kate's hand from time to time until it was over. "I', really proud of you, baby girl." she kissed her forehead.

Rick was now allowed to go in with the other kids, who were - thankfully - not crying anymore. "How is she?"

"She's okay, now."

"And you?"

"I-I'll be fine. Did you find out what happened?"

"Noah had jumped from one bed to the other and she wanted to do the same, but she slipped on the comforter and hit the edge of the nightstand."

Kate sucked in a trembled breath as images of her little girl flooded her mind. She still had the blood on her hands and clothes, but they'd dried already. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and Rick pulled her into his embrace. She let the tears fall freely. As she buried her face in his chest, he smoothed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I was so scared." she sobbed, crying even harder. It had always been hard for her to express her feelings with actual words, but she'd collapse if she didn't get that out.

"Shh. I know, Kate, but you remained calm and strong for her and that's what matters. he said and she felt someone tugging on her shirt.

"Don't cry, momma. I don't like to see you cry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Noah. But no more jumping from the bed."

"Lexi told us not to but we did it anyway."

Kate, then, remembered Rick's daughter was there and glanced at her. The little redhead was squeezing her own hands as she looked down at them. Kate walked out of Rick's arms, immediately missing the heat - but she had to do it -, and crouched in front of the girl, taking the girl's hands in hers to draw her attention. "Thank you for warning them, sweetie."

"Don't thank me. I should've stopped them, but I didn't. I let them do it and it's my fault Hanna is hurt." a fat tear slid down the girl's cheek and Kate dried it with her bloodstained thumb.

"It is not your fault! You warned them and yet they did it. If you had done anything else to stop them you would've gotten hurt too."

Alexis threw herself in Kate's arms and cried just like the older woman had done moments before. When the sobbing subsided, Kate told Rick to enter the room with the kids and that she would wash herself. Later, she watched as the warm water washed the blood out of her hands. She hated to see her kids sick or injured, but sighed in relief that her baby girl was now okay and free to go home.

She pressed her now clean hands on the counter and leaned over it, her hair creating a dark curtain on the sides of her face, as she cried. "Kate, daddy said to come and get you so we can go home." Kate nodded, whipped the tears off her face and followed Alexis out.

Her children were asleep in the back of Rick's car when she entered it with Alexis. The drive back to Kate's apartment was quiet as Alexis quickly dozed off as well. Kate kept watching the trees blur out the window. "Kate, are you alright?" Rick asked, worried.

"Not yet." she replied honestly. "But I'll be fine."

They exited the car. Kate carried her kids and Rick carried Alexis to the apartment. Kate settled her children on the bed and tucked them in before taking a look at the bedroom floor. The dry blood brought the memories of earlier that day back, but she didn't cry. There were no more tears to be shed. Instead, she cleaned the floor while Rick changed Alexis into her PJs and set a bed for the girl.

It was still early night, but the kids were exhausted. He layed Alexis on the bed and kissed her forehead. "You should stay as well." he heard Kate say as she leaned against the door frame, watching him intently.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, Rick. I'm telling you to. I'll make as something to eat, you should get more comfy."

She prepared some noodles and they ate quietly in the kitchen. Kate changed into an oversized NYPD shirt and leggings before joining him on the couch. She sat down next to him and he took her hand in his, gently pulling her so she'd lay her head on his lap.

Kate closed her eyes, as he stroked her hair gently, amazed at what the slightest touch from him could do to her. "Thank you.. for being here."

"Always, Kate." he whispered and leaned to press a kiss to her forehead. "You should go to bed, you're really tired."

"No. You take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"There's no way I'll let you sleep on the couch, Kate!"

"Tell you what, we both take the bed, but no funny business."

"Scout's honor!" he raised a hand and she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Were you ever an actual scout, Rick?"

The grin was whipped off his face and he lowered his hand. "No, not really. But, come on, you understood." she smiled, took his hand and guided him wordlessly to her bedroom. "Do you have a favorite side of the bed?"

"Yeah, I'll take the right."

She lied down and he lied next to her, their backs touching and sending not only goosebumps but also a heat wave up their backs. Kate wanted to reach for him, to cuddle and feel his protective arms around her, but didn't move, afraid that he wasn't on the same page.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick woke up to the sunlight beaming through the shutters. It took him a while to recognize the warm room he was in but he did as soon as he saw Kate snuggled to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm splayed across his stomach. The thin fabric of his shirt barely stopped the feeling of her skin on his or even her breathing.

He forced himself to remember if there was any chance they had had sex the previous night, but as both of them had clothes on, he dropped it and savoured the moment. He didn't know if she was ready to take another step in their relationship, she was still mourning over Will's death ad she had not only one, but two kids to think about when making such a decision.

He felt her move and stir, and looked down at her. Their eyes met in a frenzied spark and she smiled sleepily as he stroked her hair. "G'morning" she mumbled.

"Morning." he paused "You smell like cherries. I like it!"

"I'm glad you do, but we can't stay here much longer. The kids are up and I don't want them trying anything." she stated while standing up and helping him do the same. During those few seconds of silence, Rick heard the faint sound of cartoons theme songs coming from the living room.

Kate exited the bedroom first and greeted all three kids before heading to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Rick sat down on the couch, next to Noah. The girls were both sitting on the floor, playing with a couple of Barbies. "Hey, buddy. What are you watching?"

"Batman!" he replied excitedly.

"Cool! I love Batman! I have all the DVDs, some comic books and toys. Maybe we could convince your momma to come over today and I can show you."

"Can we?" the kids eyes were shining.

"If you're momma's okay with it, sure."

Rick watched as the toddler ran off towards the kitchen and came back a few seconds later. "Momma said we can go!"

"Great, buddy. I'll show it to you when we get there." Rick said, running a hand through the boy's brown hair before standing up and joining Kate. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, thanks. You can set the table. I'm almost done with the cooking. The plates are on the upper cabinets on your left and the cutlery is on the top drawer on your right."

The five of them ate scrambled with bacon while talking about what they were going to do that day. The kids were all excited about going to the loft. Alexis couldn't wait to show Hanna all of her toys and Noah couldn't wait to see the Batman figures. After they all - except for Rick, who wasn't planning on staying the night - took a shower, Rick drove them to the penthouse loft. "Wow, Rick. This is huge."

"You like it, Kate?"

"I do, yeah. The decoration suits you."

Noah tugged on his shirt and put his little arms up so Rick would lift him. "Batman!" he squealed and giggled when Rick tickled his stomach. They disappeared through the door of the office, leaving Kate alone in the living room, as the girls had gone upstairs.

She admired every inch of the apartment, from the gorgeous view to the incredible furniture. Her phone rang loudly, bringing her back to Earth. "Beckett."

"Yo, Becks, um, Ryan and I closed the Russian mobster case. I'm - I'm calling to let you know. But, um, we were checking some cold cases and we came across some stuff linked to your mother's case. We've got a new lead."

"You... what?"

"A lead, Beckett. We know who hired your mother's killer and we're going to go get him now."

"Who? Who is he?" no answer. She didn't even notice Rick coming back from the office. He stared at her, watching her every reaction, trying to understand what the heck was going on. "Who is he, Esposito?" she asked again, tears streaming down her face.

"Senator William H. Bracken"

Kate's world shattered. She'd mad the man before, shaken hands with him. God damn it, she'd freaking voted for him! She couldn't believe this was happening, not right now when things were finally better. Kate broke down crying and slid down the back of the couch. She brought her knees up to meet her chest as she sobbed desperately.

"Go play upstairs for a moment, buddy." Rick whispered to Noah, who just nodded and obeyed. Then, he approached Kate, who again didn't notice his presence. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked her what was going on. She didn't answer though. She just reached for her phone and handed it to him. "Hello" he said on the speaker.

"Rick? Hi, it's Esposito. Uh, Javier. We met on Kate's birthday party a couple of days ago."

"Oh, hi, Javier. I - What's happening to Kate? She just won't stop crying and won't talk to me."

"Man, we've found the guy, the son of a bitch who hired Beckett's mother's murderer. We're going to get him now. I wanted to ask her if she'd like to be the one to make the arrest and close the case."

"I'll ask her." he covered the speaker with his hand and turned to Kate. "Katie, honey, do you want to go and arrest this guy?"

Kate didn't fight the 'honey', she kind of liked it. Of course she wanted to go, but she just couldn't find the words to say so, instead, she nodded. "She'll be there. Just text the address." he hung up and hugged Kate.

"I'm soaking your shirt." she mumbled, her voice raspy from crying.

"I don't mind, Katie. You need to cry it out, it's okay. You've got this. You're going to catch this guy and everything will be alright. I'll take care of Noah and Hanna until you get back."

"Thank you, Rick." she kissed his cheek and stood up, heading to the front door. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Rick's cell phone rang and woke him up. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the couch watching 'Scooby-Doo' with the kids, who were now sleeping on the rug in front of the couch. Searching for the phone in his pocket, he wondered what time it was and how long would it take for Kate to come back. "Rick Castle speaking."

"Rick, this is Ryan, Kevin Ryan. Javier said Kate's children were staying with you."

"Yeah, they're here, taking a nap. Is there something wrong?"

"Okay, I'm just going to rip it off like a band-aid. We were closing in on the suspect, but he saw us and started shooting. We shot back and Beckett hit him right in the head, but the shot he'd fired before being hit... Kate was shot. She's in surgery now. GSW to the chest, to the heart. The doctor said there's less than 40% of chance of survival."

"I'll be right there. Which hospital?"

"Presbyterian."

He woke the kids up and carried the little ones out as Alexis walked by his side. They took a cab to the hospital, which seemed to take forever as worry smashed his heart. He needed to make sure she was okay.

"How is she?" Rick asked as soon as he spotted Ryan and Esposito. He put Kate's kids on the floor and they ran to the detectives.

"We've got no idea, bro. No docs said anything, but Lanie went out to pick Mr. Beckett up. He doesn't know yet and none of us had the guts to tell him over the phone."

Rick collapsed on one of the waiting room uncomfortable chairs. Hanna now sat on Javier's lap, drawing Kevin's attention. Noah sat on his, and Alexis leaned on his side. The wait was long, three and a half hours. Mr. Beckett had arrived with Lanie and thanked Rick for being with his grandchildren. He didn't seemed so shocked though. Having a cop as a daughter, he had to be prepared for those situations.

"Family of Katherine Beckett." they all stood up when the doctor called - except for Rick, ho had two kids sleeping on him.

"I'm her father. How's my daughter, doc?"

"We were able to remove the bullet and, although she lost a lot of blood, we were able to stop the bleeding. When we were about to close, she experienced cardiac arrest. We were able to get her heart beating on it's on but we'll need to watch her very closely."

Jim took a sharp breath and nodded slowly. "C-can we see her?"

"Yeah, but only two at a time and not for too long. One of you can stay with her, but the others will have to go home. She's still asleep due to the sedation, but she will wake up soon."

The detectives and Lanie left the hospital, grateful that their friend was alive and okay. Rick and Jim entered the room carrying the children, which they later set on the couch of the bright white room. Kate seemed so small and fragile in that spotted hospital gown. He never thought he'd see her that way, so pale and weak. She had bandage around her chest area all the way down her ribcage. Her brown hair was spread on the pillow beneath her head, lots - too many - tubes were attached to the IV which was sticking from her arm. "Oh, Katie." Rick whispered, moving closer to the bed and taking her hand in his to press a light kiss on it.

"You really like my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I'm deeply and completely in love with her."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Here it is, guys. As I'd promised to some of you, it was updated before Tuesday! I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I hope you like it. This is going to lead us to better parts!**

**Enjoy... and _please _review.**

**Nina K.**

* * *

Did she hear that right? Well, she felt groggy enough to believe it was a dream, but then, he said it again, more clearly this time. Rick Castle was in love with her. The feeling was mutual, but was she ready to deal with it? She believed so, it wouldn't do any harm to give it a shot. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. It was way too bright in the there! She tried opening them again, slower this time.

She saw Rick sitting on a chair next to the bed, still clutching tightly onto her hand and her father standing by the door. She groaned as a sharp pain ran through her body, drawing the attention of both men. She tried to move, but Rick held her in place. "Don't move, Katie."

"What happened?"

"You and the guys were in a hail of bullets. You hit the suspect in the head, but he hit you in the chest. Everything is okay now, though. We're here with you." he said and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Now, Miss, would you mind telling me why the hell weren't you wearing a Kevlar vest? I thought it was police protocol."

"I'm sorry. It was reckless of me to think I wouldn't need one. God what would've happened to my children if the bullet had hit a bit more to the left?" she asked out loud, mainly for herself.

Jim watched as they interacted and silently exited the room, giving them some privacy. Kate could still see worry in Rick's eyes and squeezed his hand - a silent way of telling him she was okay. She was extremely curious, and yet afraid, about what he had said to her father a few minutes before, unaware that she was waking up.

"Hummm... Rick?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Is it true? What you, uh, said to my dad?"

Rick blushed furiously and dropped her gaze. "Yes" he whispered.

"Good." his eyes met hers again, in surprise. " Because I think I'm in love with you too." he grinned like an idiot - like a 9-year-old in a candy store, Kate would say - and she giggled. "God, I feel like a sophomore in high-school."

He stood up and leaned over her, pressing his lips to her. Neither of them deepened the kiss, considering her current condition, but as they broke apart, they could feel the other's lips still lingering on theirs. "As soon as you're out of here, I'm taking you on a date, Katherine Beckett."

"Deal"

* * *

A couple of weeks were spent in the hospital, Kate couldn't wait to go home. She was aware that her mother's murder was finally solved, that she had killed the man responsible for her heartache. Her kids had been staying with Jim and Alexis with her grandmother, who Kate was yet to meet.

As Rick had promised, as soon as she was out of the hospital, he took her on a date and then a couple of others before formally asking her to be his girlfriend. She hesitated for a moment, after all the guy had been married twice, but she followed her heart and accepted. They'd take baby steps, they'd take it slow and see how it went.

Explaining the situation to the kids wasn't as hard as they had thought it would be. Hanna and Noah adored Rick, and Alexis already loved Kate like a mother.

They scheduled dinner, so Kate could finally meet Rick's mother, Martha, and Jim would watch all three kids for the night.

Rick had just finished getting ready when she knocked on the door. He ran a hand through his hair and checked himself on the mirror one more time before rushing to the door and opening it to her. "Hey!" he said, leaning down to kiss her. She was wearing flats and he loved when she was shorter than him. "Please, come in. Mother awaits in the kitchen."

He helped her out of her coat and guided her through the loft. Martha Rodgers could be seen cooking pasta carbonara when they entered. "Mother, this is Kate Beckett. Kate, this is my mother -"

"Martha Rodgers." she finished for him. "I watched most of your plays! I can't believe you're his mother!"

"Oh, darling. It looks like I have a fan! It's a pleasure to meet you. Richard did not do you justice, my dear."

"Thank you, Mrs Rodgers." Kate said, blushing.

"Honey, call me Martha. I am not that old yet." Kate smiled and nodded intently.

Dinner went well. Martha just loved Kate. She couldn't help but wonder what Rick's life would've been like if he'd met her earlier in life. Probably a lot better, specially for Alexis, who would've had a mother all times. She told Rick about it, when Kate left, and he totally agreed. Kate Beckett was going to make a good change in their lives if he kept her close.

* * *

"Noah, Hanna, this is my Grams." Alexis introduced them. Hanna hid her face in her mother's leg, to which she clung tightly, but Noah ran to the older woman, grinning from ear to ear, and hugged her.

"Hi, little Noah."

"Hi, Alexis' Grams." he stopped for a moment before asking his mother, curiously. "Momma, if Grams is Rick's momma, where is daddy's momma?"

"Daddy's momma is in heaven like daddy and Grandma Jo, baby boy." the little boy breathed heavily and held onto Martha.

"Is Lexi's momma gone like daddy?" he asked subtly.

"No, buddy. Lexi's mom chose to leave. Your daddy didn't." Rick explained and kissed the top of Alexis' head, assuring her that he'd always be there for her. The young girl cuddled in his side and Hanna risked loosening her grip on her mother's thigh. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Rick asked, wanting to change the subject and make them all more comfortable. All kids were immediately in a better mood.

Martha left for rehearsal of her new play and Rick made popcorn. They sat on one couch and cuddled. The kids were spread on the other couch, changing positions every five minutes but not taking their eyes off the tv. They watched 'Tangled' and the kids were asleep by the end of it.

Rick, who had Kate's head resting on his shoulder, leaned and pressed his soft lips to hers. She could feel the heat rising in her veins as her heartbeat grew faster. Her hands found their way to his neck and her fingers played with his hair as his hands became familiar with the small of her back. He deepened the kiss anything but urgently, sliding his tongue through her parted lips and finding hers as they battled for dominance. Kate let him lead, though, happy to be the one submissive.

They broke apart panting, leaning their foreheads against each other's "I don't think I'm in love with you." she said and the grin he had plastered on his face fell. "I'm sure now." she confessed and leaned in for another kiss, both knowing where this was going.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Guys, I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter, but, well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review. Reviews might make me update faster.**

* * *

"Kate, I think you should move in with me."

Kate choked on her coffee and coughed. Move in? What the hell "What?"

Rick turned around and stood in front of her in the middle of the street. They had just dropped Kate's kids off at daycare and Alexis at school and were now walking to the twelfth. He put one hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Kate, we've been dating for six months now and I already see you kids as mine, we already are a family."

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she blushed and thought about their time together. It was true, they were a family, they loved each other more than anything. Alexis had let the word "mommy" slip a few times when talking to Kate, but they'd never discussed it. "I don't know if I'm ready, Rick." she whispered.

"Kate, it's okay. Just keep that in mind, okay?" she nodded and kissed him quickly. She tasted like coffee, like her special order - grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I've got to go to work. I'll see you at the loft, by dinner time, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Rick realized something was different when he arrived at his floor. The door to his loft was ajar and he was sure he had locked it when he left. He tiptoed inside his apartment and was taken aback by the sight of Meredith - Alexis' mother - standing in his kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, loudly and dryly.

"I'm here to see Lexie, Ricky."

"What part of 'call first to warn all of us about your visits' didn't you get? And why are you inside, anyway? I changed the lock, you haven't got a key!"

"The new doorman let me in. Should I take the guest bedroom or are you planning on doing something fun in your own?"

"You're neither staying in the guest room nor in my room, Meredith. You are staying in a hotel. Besides, we both know you're not here for Alexis. I et you have an audition or something somewhere downtown. Leave, Meredith. NOW!"

Before Meredith could rely, his phone rang. "Rick, daycare called. Hanna's got a fever. Could you please go gt her? I'm stuck with a case and -"

"Sure, I'll go. Just call it in."

"Thanks, I love you."

"You too." he hung up and headed to the door. "I don't want you here when I come back."

* * *

Hanna was half asleep in his arms as he carried her in the elevator. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her legs half wrapped around his waist. "We're almost there, Hanny-bear."

He checked her temperature, it seemed to have risen a bit since he had picked her up. He ran a hand through her hair and the elevator dinged, meaning they'd gotten to his floor. He fumbled his pockets in search of his keys and opened the door when he found them. "What are you still doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see my daughter and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Rick, my head hurts." Hanna cried. "I want momma."

"Oh, baby. Your momma can't come right now, but I'll take care of you until she does, okay?" the girl nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My tummy."

"Who is she, Richard?"

"She's my girlfriend's daughter. Kate called and asked me to take care of her while she's at work."

"And who is this 'Kate', exactly?"

"It's none of your business, Meredith. Now, leave, and don't come back until I call you and tell when and where you can see Alexis, if you're still interested."

"Fine!" she growled and slammed the front door shut.

Rick made a nest on the couch and settled Hanna there. He stood up, then, and headed to his office, to grab his laptop so he could work some more on the last Storm book. "Stay." Hanna murmured, stopping him in his tracks.

"I will, baby girl. Just let me go get something." when the kid nodded in approval, he grabbed his laptop and came right back to sit by her side. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she nodded again and he put Mulan on. He knew she loved Moshu.

He called Kate, to let her know Hanna was doing okay and the fever was finally wearing down. Kate was relieved and promised to stop by at lunchtime. The kid fell asleep halfway through the movie, so he turned off the tv and started to work on their next meal in the kitchen.

Kate loved lasagna, and so did little Hanna, so he made that and waited for Kate to give him the heads up before putting it in the oven. Then he checked Hanna's temperature again. 101 F. That wasn't good, it was high again, and rising.

He heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it. "Hey, I stopped by at my apartment to grab some of her clothes. How's she doing?"

"She's okay so far, but her temperature's rising again. I didn't give her any meds though. Alexis' pediatrician used to recommend that meds should only be given to small children if their temperature was over 102 . Well, she's almost there, but I think a cold bath would be better."

"Rick, something's burning." she stated, finally walking inside the apartment.

"Oh, God! The lasagna!"

Kate laughed as he ran off to the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven, waving his hand over it in order to make the smoke fade faster. he sighed when he noticed it was still good and Kate walked to the couch, carefully waking her daughter. "Momma" the little girl whispered.

"Hey, Hanny-bear." she brushed a strand of hair away from the kid's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Rick took really good care of you, didn't he?"

"Yeah." she yawned and stretched. "Why can't Rick be my daddy? You are boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"It's complicated, sweetheart."

"Auntie Lanie said that's what you say when you don't want to explain or talk about things."

Kate smiled. "You're such a smart kid." Kate kissed her cheek and picked her up, taking her to the dining table and propping her up on a chair. The table was set for the three of them and they ate the delicious lasagna. As they finished eating, Kate's phone rang. "Beckett."

Rick watched as she talked to whoever was on the other end. "Okay, thank you, Captain." she put the phone back in her pocket. "Captain Montgomery said Javi and Kevin closed the case and he just gave me the rest of the week off so I can take care of Hanna. I guess your services are no longer required, Mr. Castle."

"Don't go, Kate. Stay a bit longer... Then we can go pic Alexis and Noah up and I'll drop you off, maybe stay, if you want me to."

"I'll stay." she put Hanna, who was almost asleep again, back in the nest and, after making sure the kid's temperature had decreased, she sat on the other couch. Rick quickly joined her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she rested his head on his. "I was thinking about what you said this morning, about me and the kids moving in."

"Have you reached a verdict, Your Honor?" he asked, jokingly.

"Yes. Yes, I've decided, yes, I want to move in with you. I want my kids to have a father, and that's you."

He turned sideways in order to face her. "I'm really glad it's me, Kate. I'll be the best father to them, I promise to do the best I can."

"I know you will." he leaned and kissed her deeply, letting his hands wander all around her gorgeous body, feeling her skin under the hem of her shirt. She melted into his touch, giving in. "I love you, Richard Castle."

"I love you too, Katie. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I took a long time to update this, but I hope I can make up to all of you.**

**X Nina**

* * *

When Hanna woke up again, she didn't have a fever anymore - thankfully. The couple took her with them when they went to pick Alexis up. For their surprise Alexis wasn't at the school. "Her mother picked her up, Mr. Castle."

Rick was devastated, and could barely react. Kate took the lead and called her father, asking him to get Noah at the daycare. Then, she called Espo and Ryan to put an APB on Meredith. Soon, they called back, telling her that Meredith Gerald had just bought two tickets for a flight to Paris at JFK. The plane would take off in an hour.

She took a cab to the airport. Rick was still at her side, he didn't move, he didn't speak. When they arrived, about 30 minutes later, she handed Hanna to him, before running in side with her badge held up high so she wouldn't have to wait in line.

Kate followed the 'departures' sign and soon found the one from Alexis' flight. She caught a glimpse of bright red hair and, when she turned in its direction, the girl's small body crashed in hers. "Katie, thank you for coming to get me. Mom lied. She said we were going back home and that daddy had asked her to pick me up. Then, when we got here, she said there had been a change of plans and wouldn't let me call daddy."

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Your dad's not mad at you and neither am I. Where is this mother of yours?" the kid turned around and pointed at the redhead who was sitting on one of the chairs with sunglasses on the top of her head, reading a magazine. Her nails were perfectly done, her skin seemed soft from that distance. Alexis looked nothing like hair, except, maybe, for the hair.

"Meredith Gerald" Kate said while approaching her with the badge in her hand. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Alexis Castle. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law." she finished, cuffing the woman.

The crowd watched as she lifted Alexis with one arm - and the kid wrapped both arms around her neck - and then pushed the woman out. "I didn't kidnap her! She's my daughter!"

"You don't have custody and you didn't tell Rick you were taking her either, so this is kidnapping."

"Kate, can I see Noah and Hanna today? I really want -"

"You're Hanna's mother? You are the bitch Richard's been screwing?"

"Katie's no bitch! She's the best mommy ever!"

Kate smiled at the statement, it was implied that the girl was calling her 'mommy'. That was enough to silent Meredith.

Rick was surprised to see his ex-wife walking out in cuffs, but was relieved to see that his little girl was okay. As Alexis and Rick talked, Kate called for an unit to take Meredith and sort out the case, as it wasn't her area.

"Thank you, Kate"

"It was nothing, Rick. She's like a daughter to me and I'd die if anything happened to her... But I think it's time for us to tell the kids that I'll be living with you, so I suggest that we pick Noah up and head to my apartment.

"I totally agree, let's go."

* * *

"What is it that you guys wanted to talk to us about?" Alexis asked as she impatiently bounced her legs while sitting between Kate's children on the couch.

"Alexis, this is something very serious, we can't rush this. Kate and I have discussed it and we decided to take the next step in our relationship. She's going to move in with us, but first we want to know the opinion of the three of you." the kids stared at him quietly. "So... what do you think?"

Kate's children smiled widely and clapped their hands. Alexis, though, made a funny face. "Does this mean I get to call you mommy?" she asked Kate.

"If you want to, yes." the girl threw her arms around Kate and they both toppled on the floor.

"I'd love if you'd all live with us, mommy!"

"It's a deal, then. We'll set a date and we'll all help you move. But I still have one question, though this one is just for you, Kate." he stood up to help Kate out of Alexis' embrace and held her hands in his. "Kate, you're the best thing that ever happened to me - besides Alexis. I love you and you kids with all my heart and I want to have you forever by my side." he knelt on the floor and held a velvet blue box out for her. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you give me the honor of having you as my wife?"

* * *

**Please, leave your review in the box below! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate stood still, frozen actually. Was he really asking her to marry him? To commit to something as huge and complicated as marriage? She wondered whether she was ready, whether her kids would be up to that sort of change. She wasn't deciding just for herself, but to them as well. There were serious criteria to think about before answering that sort of question.

What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? He knew she was still getting used to the idea of moving in with him, of living 24/7 with him, his child and probably his mother as well - though she wouldn't be at the loft very often with all those 'rehearsals' going on...

She really wanted to say something she wouldn't regret later, but which option was that? Yes or no? Maybe she should stop thinking so much and just listen to her heart like her mother used to tell her to. She already knew she loved him, besides, all the songs made sense, but was that what her heart wanted?

"Momma, say something!"

Her son's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Rick wasn't smiling anymore - maybe because she had taken too long thinking - but he was still on one knee.

"I-I do." she whispered and smiled softly at the man in front of her. "I'd love to marry you, Rick."

A goofy smile appeared on his face as he slid the diamond ring on her finger before standing up and bending to kiss her. He spun her around, still kissing her, and the kids cheered. "Does this mean Hanna and I can be flower girls?" Alexis asked, moving closer to them and hugging one leg of each.

"Yes, Lex, it does." Kate answered.

"It also means that Hanna and Noah will each get a new room to decorate whatever way they want" Rick told them and watched as Kate's children's eyes widened. "How about Lex and I stay over tonight and help you guys pack in the morning?" he suggested.

"That would be great." Kate agreed. "Now, let's tuck them in. We're all tired. It's been a long day and I still want to have my way with you tonight." she whispered teasingly to him and laughed at his reaction.

* * *

Kate smiled to herself when she realised not only where, but with whom she was. Laying in her bed with an arm wrapped around her waist was Richard Castle, her Rick, her fiance. Her head was resting on his bare chest and she had an arm across his stomach. She could feel him breathing and his heart beating.

She knew he was awake when she felt his hand stroking the small of her back, drawing random figures with the tip of his fingers.

That previous night she had noticed that his fingers were beyond perfect for what she wanted and that his 'buddy' was just what she needed. She smiled at the memory of their night of love making and thanked God that the kids didn't wake up during any of it.

She lifted her head off his chest for a moment, in order to look at him. She found him staring at her and the thought of him watching her sleep kind of creeped her out. "Quit staring, it's creepy." she told him.

"Good morning to you too, future Mrs. Castle." he joked.

"Katherine Houghton Castle... You know, I kind of like it. Though I think I might keep 'Beckett' for work."

"Why? Detective Castle would sound amazing!"

"Because I don't need the suspects associating me to you. You never know, they might try something. I don't need anyone targeting our family just to get to me." she explained and he chuckled, slightly amused. "What?"

"You just said 'our family'?

"And..."

"It's just that I thought you would need some more time to get used to the idea, you know. But I love it that you already have."

She shrugged and changed the subject. They talked about what she was going to take with her to the loft and what she would donate or put in a storage space. Then, they showered together and changed, before heading out of the bedroom to wake up the kids.

When they were all fed and dressed, the kids helped the grown ups fill the carton boxes. Kate labelled them as clothes, toys and albums/books, as it was all that she was taking with her, it was all they really needed.

She called Javier and Kevin, who agreed to help her the next day. She knew she could always count on the boys with anything.

* * *

"Yo, Beckett. This the last box?"

"Yeah, Javi. You can put them in there, by the door." he set the box on the floor, where she had told him to and she hugged him, and then Kevin. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"No problem, Becks."

Rick was out with the three kids so the moving wouldn't be delayed. He had taken them to the zoo to see their favorite animals while Kate settled their belongings in the apartment. He'd shown her the room in which each kid would sleep. There were no beds yet, but he had inflated an air mattress for the kids to spend the night. Rick knew people who knew people, so the beds would be arriving the next day.

There were cans of paint on the floor of each bedroom. Their rooms would be just like the one they shared at the other apartment, but this time, only one colour - either pink or blue - separated by the other couple of white walls.

Kate managed to paint Hanna's bedroom. She was slightly dirty but incredibly tired. She layed on the cold wooden floor, thanking God as it came in contact with her too warm skin, and rested her head on the side of the air mattress. She didn't even notice she was falling asleep.

* * *

It was beyond lunch time when Rick got home with the kids, who were starving. All boxes, except for the one with all the pictures, were emptied, folded and left aside, by the stairs. He called out Kate's name, but didn't get any reply. He climbed the  
stairs and entered the room he'd chosen for Noah. No sign of Kate. He tried Alexis', nothing.

He found her toppled on the floor in the room assigned to Hanna. She was just splayed , her head resting on the mattress, but turned to the other side, away from him. He thought she had collapsed as she ran over to her side. Kneeling on the floor next to her, he lightly tapped her cheek while calling her name. He heard her hum in response as she slowly opened her eyes.

She smirked at him, sleepily and weakly. "Hey, Castle."

"Oh, Kate. You had me so worried." he hugged her to him, her head on the crook of his neck. He felt her warm - too warm - forehead. "Kate, you're burning up."

"Am not." she said stubbornly.

"Is too. Now, you're going to take a shower, put some really comfy clothes on and rest in our bed. I don't want you to faint again."

"I didn't faint."

"What the hell were you doing on the floor, then?"

"Taking a nap." she answered quietly. "This room's done. Can you paint Noah's?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, off you go!" he ordered and she obeyed. AS she took a shower to wash out the paint that covered her body partially, he made lunch. He took some of it to her, in bed. "I'll always take care of you. It doesn't matter if we're not married yet. I already promise you: in sickness and in health. I promise you ALWAYS."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just two more chapters to go, people. Yeah... It's coming to an end, but I have some new stuff just waiting to be published here.**

**Don't hesitate! Leave a review, they make my day brighter and inspire me to type this in faster!**

**X Nina**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in updating this story, but life - as always - got in the way; and in addition to it, writer's block. December and January are tough months to go through, but apparently I'm handling it pretty well. There's just one more chapter for this story and hopefully I'll upload it within the next couple of weeks (I promise to try my best, and I always keep my promises).**

**X Nina**

* * *

**I'd like to thank my friend, Lina (CaskettMyHeart), for all the support and my boyfriend, Bruno.**

* * *

"Katie, what do you think about going to the Hamptons, just the two of us?" Rick suggested while caressing her stomach as they lay nude on the bed.

They had started planning the wedding when Kate recovered from the flu. Lanie would be bridesmaid along with Jenny, Ryan and Esposito would be the best men. Kate had already chosen the perfect dress for a beach wedding with the help of Lanie and, although Rick really wanted to see how she looked in that dress, he respected the superstition and tried really hard to keep waiting until the big day.

Kate hadn't seen the beach house yet and he really wanted to show it to her and make sure she liked it. And... if they had some time to themselves, they'd be free to do whatever they wanted to, including some of the topics of their bucket list.

"I would love to, but what about the kids?"

"I've already talked to your dad and he has agreed to stay here in the loft to help Mother, as she has cut her rehearsals short in order to take care of them."

"If he has agreed to it, then we can go... When do you plan on going, Mr. Castle?"

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after that... you choose when."

"Tomorrow it is, then. But we've got to start packing and tell the kids. Do you know when we're coming back? What about Captain Montgomery?"

"We will be back in a week for the twins' birthday and your captain was the first to give me the heads-up."

"Okay, then. Come on, Writer-Boy."

"Don't open your eyes yet, Katie!"

"I won't, I promise, but you do know I hate surprises."

It was still winter, the second of January. The beach, during that time of the year, was the most beautiful sight - in Rick's opinion. He loved the way the snow joined the sand grains and the ocean hit the white flakes, keeping them together.

"Okay, now you can look." he told her and silently watched her reaction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the amazing view. She smiled and turned around, quickly getting on the tip of her toes and kissing him softly. "Wow!" he breathed as they broke apart.

"Wow, indeed, Rick. This is amazing." she turned back around to watch the waves hit the shore and rested her hands on top of his, that were around her stomach, leaning against his chest. "Are we really getting married here?"

"Only if you want to." she nodded. "How about I show you the house now?"

Kate giggled. "That" she pointed to the building. "is not a house, Rick. It's a freaking mansion! You should have told me." she finished, smacking his arm playfully.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slowly guided her to the mansion, where he'd show her around.

* * *

"Kate!" Rick screamed as he sat upright in bed. He was having a nightmare about the day she was shot, months before. He'd dreamed that he'd been there with her and she had died in his arms as he told her he loved her over and over again.

He worried when he didn't see her in bed. Her side felt cold, which meant she'd been gone for a while. Maybe she just couldn't sleep and was either watching TV downstairs or reading one of the books of his private library. Anyway, he had to make sure she was okay, so he stretched and got out of bed.

Walking downstairs and through the kitchen, he checked the clock on the wall. 4:30 AM. Where the hell was she? It was way too early.

He found her sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her thighs, with a notepad on her lap as she furiously moved the pencil in her hand. As he approached, he could see that she was drawing them at the beach earlier. It was good, really good.

"Wow, Katie, I didn't know you could draw like that!" he squealed excitedly, but ended up scaring her. She hadn't expected for him to come from behind her and just say something so loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I meant it. It looks amazing!"

"I'm a bit rusty..."

"If you're rusty and this is the result, I can't wait to see when your skills go back to normal."

"Well, Ricky, maybe I need some more inspiration. Do you think you can help me with that?" she asked, teasingly sinking her teeth on her both lip, just because she knew it drove him crazy.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly pressing her lips to him and smile in the kiss, once in a while, when he groaned.

Kate jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him guide her back to the bedroom, where hopefully they'd be able to sleep peacefully after having some fun.

* * *

**Please, leave a review in the box below. I appreciate it.**


End file.
